


Midnight Visitor

by CamelotLady



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has a nightmare in the middle of the night and she turns to the only man who can calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visitor

The clock at her night table read 2 am, she tossed and turned for what it seemed forever, struggling to go back to sleep without result. Her heart still beat erratically, her brain still clouded with the nightmare that attacked her almost every night. Parker had a vague idea of what had triggered it, but didn’t want to think about too much, afraid that when she closed her eyes again the bad dream would return.  
  
Angry and unable to sleep, she thought about some place safe she wished to be and her mind immediately travelled to him. Getting up from her bed and gathering her jacket, she made her way towards the only man she could find comfort with; Eliot.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
The place was half dark, the only light almost covering the room was the moon peeking through his window curtains. Parker walked slowly, careful not to make any noise so he wouldn’t wake up, and stood by the door watching him sleep. He was half covered by the bed sheets, sleeping on his back with his head to the side. He looked so peaceful and innocent that she couldn’t help but smile at the sight.   
  
Parker took off her jacket and her shoes and climbed into bed without a second thought. She took the opportunity that he wasn’t awake to ask her to leave, like he had done many times before when she broke into his home in the middle of the night, and lay down beside him, sighing contently as he didn’t even flinch. She turned to her side, comfortable enough to sleep and ready to close her eyes, until she felt him move beside her.  
  
“Parker.” he spoke, his voice hoarse from sleep. “You broke into my house again, this is the third time.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I had a nightmare; I didn’t know where else to go.” she told him, her back still to him.  
  
“The third time…” he spoke, he didn’t sound mad which was a plus, or maybe he it was because he was still half asleep.   
  
“I’m sorry.” she told him. “I promise not to do it again.”   
  
She made no attempt at moving away from the bed, she shifted and hugged her pillow tight, completely comfortable. Eliot didn’t protest, there was no point on doing it either, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Somehow, having her next to him made him feel calm and relaxed like he had never felt before. He could have asked her to leave but deep inside he always waited for her to show up in the middle of the night and sometimes he even left the window partially open. Now that she was here he closed his eyes and whispered to her one last time.   
  
“Goodnight, Parker.” he told her.  
  
“Goodnight, Eliot.”   
  
When she woke up next morning, sun peeking through the window, she found the pillow she lay against was strangely warm and smelled like something she quickly recognized from somewhere or someone. Opening her eyes slowly she noticed his arms were wrapped around her and her head was not on a pillow but in his chest. He was sound asleep, which told her he was as comfortable as she was and she was glad she had no plans of getting up any time soon.

 

The end.


End file.
